Mother Trouble
by The X-Filer
Summary: COMPLETE! Agent George Myers's mother has come to visit and has the hots for Skinner, how far will Myers go to stop Skinner becoming his new Father? Chapter 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Mother Trouble**

**By**

**The X-filer**

**--**

It was a sunny day when Agent George Myers was in the park eating Mc Donald's. He had been there a while waiting for Dean to come when he had gotten bored and decided to blow ants along the table with his straw. Myers laid his head low and started to blow, laughing as the ants flew around the table.

"The ants go flying one by one, hoorah hoorah…" Myers sung to himself while he waited for Fuller to show up. He laughed as he blew another ant.

"I never knew this could be so much fun" he said as he placed his lips back on the straw and lined up another few ants. Suddenly he was slapped on the back

"George, what are you doing!" Myers jumped ten feet, sucking on the straw at the same time. "George?" Myers coughed and spluttered as ants started to sting his throat.

"Man down!" he coughed as he fell off the chair. "Need upsize coke!" Dean looked at him, rolling his eyes.

"George you have issues, you know that?" Myers managed to swallow the ants but not before he go a few objection bites from them. Myers patted his chest as he stood up.

"Oh boy, the natives didn't like their surroundings, ouch!" he said as he sat down next to Fuller. Dean shook his head.

"George, I'm not even going to ask what you were doing just then" he said pulling his chicken nuggets out of the bag.

"Dean, half the time I have no idea what I'm doing, I only do it to surprise myself" Dean eyed him for a moment.

"There's something wrong with you" Myers laughed

"Yeah it's called boredom" Myers and Fuller both sat in silence for a moment eating, before Myers spoke

"Hey Dean, do you want to do something fun? It involves a straw…" Fuller rolled his eyes

"Come on, we are already late" He said getting up. Myers grabbed his rubbish and put it in the bin

"Hey Dean, when we get back to the bureau I have to go see Agent Scully about something" Fuller looked at him

"What idiotic thing do you have in mind this time, you know one day she'll put a restraining order against you" Myers smiled

"Yeah I know, but until that day comes I can still try" Fuller rolled his eyes as they reached the car

"You need help, George" Myers opened the car door and looked at him before getting in

"I know Dean, I know"

**--**

**Sometime later**

Everyone looked up as they heard a crashing sound from door. Dean watched as Myers flew, well fell, through the door of backgrounding room. He ran over to Fuller

"Dean you have got to hide me!!" He said in rush, puffing like crazy. Dean looked at him concerned

"Myers you didn't go and steal Agent Scully's spare underwear again did you?" Myers grabbed him by his shirt.

"No much worse…It's my mother!"

"Oh Georgie! Mummy's got a surprise for you!" Myers's eyes went wide

"She's coming! Quick!" Myers scrambled past Dean and hide under his desk in the small hole where the legs go.

"Myers what the?…" Just then the door burst opened and a middle size woman walked in.

"Hello DC!" Dean looked up and saw Myers mother standing in the door.

"Mrs Myers! Hello!" Dean welcomed Myers mum

"No, no no!" Myers kicked Dean in the leg "What are you doing?" he whispered urgently. Dean coughed under the pain as his mum saw him

"Dean?! Wow have you grown!" she rushed over to him "Give me a hug!" She leaned over the desk as Dean stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mrs Myers, so what brings you here?" Dean asked releasing his grip.

"Please call me Flo, it's short for Florence" She replied happily "I have come to see my son, which seems to be no where in site, have you seen him?" Dean sat down

"Um yeah I saw him just… Oof!" Myers kicked him in the leg again "No, I haven't seen him sorry" Dean buckled forward. Flo looked him over him

"Are you alright? You want me to take a look?" she started moving around the desk when Dean put his hand up and stopped her

"No it's ok, just a little annoying problem I've had for a while now, its comes and goes" Flo looked at him curiously then smiled

"Ok well, I'm off to find that son of mine" She turned to leave

"Oh Mrs Myers!…" Flo turned around and stared at him, he cleared his throat "Sorry, Flo, you wouldn't have any of those chocolate brownie thingies on you by any chance?" Dean smiled innocently. Flo smiled before pulling out a small bag and handed it to him.

"Made especially this morning"

"Thanks Mrs My… er Flo, I love these things" Myers mum patted him on the head.

"I know, I'll see you later, I'm going to find that son of mine" she waved goodbye before leaving the room. Fuller sat and opened the bag

"Is she gone yet?" He heard a voice say under the table. Fuller peered in the bag

"Yep" He replied. Myers slowly crawled out and stood up brushing the dust off his suit.

"God, what did I deserve to get this?" Fuller looked up mouth stuffed full of brownies.

"She's just your mother George" Myers looked over and grabbed the bag of brownies

"I know" He groaned as he took 3 brownies and put them in his mouth and munched on them before walking out the door "I know"

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys **

**Something new I thought of**

**Let me know what you thought and want me to continue it**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S do people want Agent Harp in this story? thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother Trouble**

**2**

**--**

Myers snuck down the hall watching everyone. He kept looking behind him as he went hoping she didn't sneak up on him unexpectedly. He managed to make it to the elevator when he heard that voice again.

"Oh Georgie where are you my son?" Myers eyes went wide as his ears pricked up.

"Oh god!" He said pressing the button quickly. "Come on!" Myers saw a figure out the corner of his eye coming towards him. Myers's hand never went so quick as it did this day. Just then the elevator doors started to open and Scully stepped out… well stepped out until Myers tacked her back into the elevator and onto the floor.

"Myers! What the!…" Myers looked at her for a moment as he lay on top of her

"In another instant, I would gladly stay like this with you but now…" Myers jumped up and pressed the button quickly as his mother walked towards the elevator not realising he was there as the doors closed. Myers let out a breath and turned around to see one very angry Dana Scully.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scully turned on him. Myers stood straighter

"I'm hiding" He said as a matter of fact. Scully raised an eye brow.

"What have you done this time?" Myers placed a hand on his chest

"What makes you think I've done something?" He said in defence.

"You're hiding, aren't you? Clear sign of a guilty conscious." Myers was about to say something when he stopped and pointed at her

"Your good" He said as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out. "Very good" Just then a voice echoed down the corridor.

"Georgie! There you are!" Myers froze and just as Scully stepped out Myers tackled her back in again

"God damn it Myers! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She argued as he jumped off her and pressed the button again, he could see his mother waving as she was closing in on him and his _'hideout.' _Myers waved back gritting his teeth as the doors closed.

"Phew, I thought I was a goner" He said turning round to see Scully fuming. He gulped.

"I'm only going to say this once Agent Myers" She said in a low dangerous voice"What the hell are you doing?" Myers looked at her.

"I told you! I'm hiding!"

"From who?!" Myers stepped closer and grabbed her arms pulling her close

"My mother" He said. Scully raised an eyebrow and knew he had really lost his mind.

"There's something wrong with you, really" She said moving around him. As the doors opened. "Now can I at least get out the doors now please?" She asked as she saw the hall "Good day Agent Myers" she said as she took a step, just then a woman stepped in front of the doors blocking the exit.

"Georgie!" Myers's eyes went wide as he grabbed Scully and pulled her back.

"Hey! What the!…"

"God she's everywhere! Like a ghost that keeps on haunting you" He said trying to hide behind Scully who was struggling to get free. "Please don't leave me alone with her." He said as Mrs Myers stepped in and the doors closed behind her.

"Georgie, I've been looking for you everywhere, you always knew how to hide" She said as Myers came out of hiding and moved around to the button controls and started to press as many as he could.

"Hi mum, sorry I didn't know you were in town" He said continuing to press buttons as his mother walked over to him and straightened his tie and licked her thumb and straightened his hair.

"Look at you, how can you even get up in the morning looking like this? Here, let mummy fix you up" Myers pulled back

"Mum! Please I can dress myself!" Scully saw this and tried to hold back the laughter. Just then Flo noticed the beautiful red head standing in the elevator with them, she looked at her then at Myers.

"So who's the beautiful girl, George? She's a real grandchild maker, you'd get some pretty kids out of her" Myers's mouth dropped as he saw the hint in her eyes. He stepped in front of Scully.

"Mum please! You're embarrassing me!" Flo waved a hand and spoke to Scully

"Oh don't worry about him, he loves the attention, why when he was young he used to run round naked and…"

"Mum! Geez!" Flo laughed as Myers recollected himself. Scully smiled

"I have to say Agent Myers, I've never seen you so jittery and embarrassed before" Myers gave her an evil glare

"My mother brings the best out of me" He muttered and turned looking at the highlighted buttons. "God! Aren't the doors supposed to open by now? I need to run…" he muttered, just then there was a creaking sound and the elevator stopped.

'_Finally' _Myers thought as the doors squeaked open then jammed. Scully, Myers and Flo all looked to see the elevator had broken down half way and they were stuck… really stuck. Myers fell to his knees

"This can't be happening! Not now! You could have at least let my mother off first!" he said to the air around him. Scully slapped him on the back of the head.

"Get up already" she said annoyed "if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this situation"

"Me?" Myers said defensively, just then Flo spoke up

"Ooh I like her, she could really sort you out with all those bad habits, once George tried to cook a chicken in a toilet before and..."

"MUM!" Myers argued. Flo shrugged.

"What? If your going to marry her, she has to know all about you" Scully raised an eyebrow as she continued "And once there was this time where he got his head stuck in a stair case…" Myers sat on the floor and closed his eyes

'_This can't be happening, somebody shoot me know, please I beg you…' _

**--**

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother trouble**

**3**

--

Scully shook her head as she walked through the basement door

"Hey Scully" Mulder said looking up at her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late the elevator broke down and I was stuck with Myers and his mother for the last hour, who I might add was giving me way too much infomation on Myers, did you know that he…" Just then they heard the running of footsteps down the hall then suddenly Harp fell through the door with excitement.

"Agent Mulder! Agent Scully! You would not believe what just happened!" Mulder and Scully's eyes went wide with interest.

"No, what?" Harp took a deep breath

"I got promoted!" Mulder and Scully looked at each other. Scully smiled slightly

"Congratulations, so what are going to be doing now?" Harp smiled

"I am now head of backgrounding in section B5" Mulder swallowed trying not to laugh. He had never seen someone so happy to do background checks, it reminded him of another Agent that apparently had mother troubles right at this very moment.

"Well good luck to you" Mulder replied. Harp nodded

"Thankyou Agent Mulder" she turned to Scully "Oh and I heard about the elevator thing, very smooth thinking, you and Agent Myers, very smooth" Scully raised an eyebrow as she watched her leave. She turned back to Mulder who was staring at her oddly

"What was that about?" He asked suspiciously. Scully shrugged innocently

"I have no idea"

--

Myers walked down the hall with his mother right beside him.

"Now tell me George, when are you going to ask that beautiful woman to be your wife?" his mother nagged.

"Mum for the last time, Agent Scully and I are just co-workers bordering on friends" he said not giving her too much infomation, he didn't want her to know that he had a crush on her and that he actually wanted to marry Dana Scully. Flo shook her head

"George, when are you going to just find the right woman and settle down, I'm not going to stay young forever and I want grand children" She stated a little too loudly. Myers saw some of the agents around looking at them.

"Mum, I'll have you know that I always find the right woman, but the right woman always turns left when she finds me" Flo stopped in the middle of the corridor, making all other agents go around her.

"Oh George, why do you have low self esteem?" Myers pointed a finger at himself, his eyes going wide.

"Me? Mum I don't have low self esteem, I have low tolerance steam and it's about to run out soon, so please can we just drop it?" Flo rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the side of her son's face

"George, it's ok. You can tell me anything I won't…" Suddenly she trailed off. Myers looked at her and saw that distant look in her eyes she sometimes gets when she see's a man she likes. Myers turned slowly and followed the direction of her eyes, then he saw it. The thing that she was looking at… the man.

"Oh my God. Mum! You can't like Skinner!" he protested as his mother turned her attention back to him.

"You know that cute looking Agent?" She said glancing back at Skinner. Myers's eyes went wide.

"Agent? Mum he's an Assistant Director!" Flo smiled as she started to walk down the hall away from him.

"Really? Cute and in control, watch and learn son." She said walking towards Skinner.

"Mum you're not going to say hello are you? He's an Assistant Director! He's Spooks's Director!" He said chasing after her.

"Who?"

"Spooky…" He started then stopped as they came up in front of him. Skinner turned to them

"Agent Myers?" He asked glancing across at the woman in front of him.

"A.D Skinner hi, this is my mother…"

"Florence Myers, how do you do?" She said grabbing his hand and shaking it "Wow strong, cute and in control"

"Mum!" Skinner's eyes went wide at her words. Myers took a step and stood between them. "Don't mind my mother she hasn't taken her medication yet, she's a little crazy" He said. Suddenly he felt something slap across the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"George! Don't tell lies, I have taken my medication today" She turned back to Skinner who was a little confused

"Ah, well Mrs Myers, I don't mean to be rude but I really have to get back to work" Flo smiled and leaned forward

"Sure, I'll see you later cutie" She said walking passed him and patted him on the butt. Myers's eyes went wide as Skinner stared at him

"I'm so sorry, I'll call the nursing home and see why they released her" He said before he stepped sideways and practically ran down the hall after his mother.

"I think that went well, don't you George?" She said smiling.

"Mum what are you doing?!" Myers argued "You can't go after Skinner!"

"Why not?" She said stepping into the elevator. Myers didn't follow

"Because he'd be like my step dad!" Flo looked at him curiously as she pressed the button

"What's wrong with that?" She asked smiling as the doors closed leaving Myers speechless.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, I have to do something!" Myers turned around and started to run down the hall "Dean! I need your help!" Myers ran round the corner, he had to get help.

'_There's no way A.D Skinner is going to be my dad!…No way!' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey sorry it's short, next one should be longer **

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother Trouble **

**4**

**--**

Scully sat in the basement and was going through some files while Mulder was called to Skinners office. Suddenly she heard a clattering sound and looked up as Agent George Myers fell through the door.

"Agent Myers?" Myers ran over to the desk and slammed his hands down on the edge and leaned over to her

"You have got to help me, this is not negotiable, either you do it or I kill you, do I make my self clear?" Scully just stared at him, eyes wide

"Excuse me?" Myers gulped.

"Well I may just cut out the killing part and settle for not negotiable" Scully raised an eyebrow

"Myers what on earth is wrong with you?" Myers slumped down in a chair and faced her

"My world has come to an end as we know it" Scully rolled her eyes

"And I gather it has something to do with your mother?" Myers nodded

"Yes, she has done something so wrong"

"Like what? Coming to see you?"

"Besides that, she has fallen in love with A.D Skinner!" Scully had to swallow to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, what?" Myers's eyes narrowed

"Are you laughing?" Scully took a breath

"No" Myers stared at her for a second then all of a sudden she burst into laughter

"Scully!"

"I'm sorry Myers, you just seem so stricken with devastation" Myers opened his mouth

"But this is terrible! If they get married and have children!..." His felt sick at the thought. Scully put a hand up

"Whoa! Children?" Myers shrugged

"Well ok not children but it would still mean he'd be my, my…"

"Father?" Scully prompted. Myers shook his head

"No, much worse, he'd be my Dad" Scully had to really try hard not to laugh at the thought of Myers and Skinner doing a father son outing. She swallowed hard

"Myers, why are you telling me all of this?" Myers reached out and took one of her hands

"I need you to date Skinner for me" He begged. Scully's mouth fell open

"Excuse me?"

"Just until my mother leaves, please I will do anything!" Scully pulled her hand back

"No! If you want a job done you do it yourself!" Myers leaned across the desk

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that?! But I heard Skinner doesn't go for the whole male Background checker suit. Even though I thought I looked handsome in this" Myers said pulling his shirt "He doesn't know what he's missing out on"

"Yes Myers, what ever you want to think" Myers leaned forward

"Please Gorgeous"

"NO!"

"But you owe me!" Scully's eyebrow rose slightly

"I do not!" Myers smiled nodding

"Oh yes you do, remember the time at the water cooler when that annoying Agent came up to you and you so happened to lean into the arms of one the most handsome men at the FBI" Myers straighten his shirt

"Myers you were that annoying Agent and Mulder was the one I leant on" Myers put a finger up

"Exactly and if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have went to lunch together that day in the cafeteria" Scully raised an eyebrow

"Yes we would have" Myers sighed

"Please! I will do anything!" Scully shook her head as she stood

"Sorry Myers, if you want someone to date Skinner, you'll have to do it yourself" She said as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door leaving him alone. Myers leaned back and slumped in the chair.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Just then an idea popped into his head at what Scully had said

'_If you want someone to date Skinner, you'll have to do it yourself'_

"That Agent Scully, is not a bad idea after all"

--

"So Dean how do I look?" Myers said doing a twirl

"I can't believe you are actually going to do this" Fuller said rubbing his face

"Well someone's got to do something. Agent Scully wouldn't help me" Myers said zipping up the last zipper.

"It's A.D Skinner we are talking about here, not just some pretty lady"

"What? You don't think I can seduce Skinner?" Dean pursed his lips as he looked at his friend dressed up in a beautiful black woman's dress and a long haired wig with black high heel shoes

"Do I really have to answer that? I'm surprised you can even walk in those shoes" he replied, thinking Myers didn't look half bad after all.

"I've had practice, here pass the lip stick" Dean leant over and gave it to him. Myers rubbed some across his lips as he looked in the mirror.

"So how do I look?" Myers said turning. Dean looked over his friend

"Different" was all he could say. "There is one thing though" Dean said standing up picking up a wax strip "We have to do something with those legs" Myers looked down

"You don't think they look attractive hairy?" Fuller shook his head

"No, now sit down and let's get waxing" Myers looked at the goo and sat down

"They always say this hurt but I think the woman just put it on for attention" He said as Dean rubbed wax on his legs and put a strip on it "If you asked me if this hurt so much, no woman would… WHOLY MOTHER OF!!... " Myers shouted as Dean pulled the strip off his legs.

"Yep, woman sure do put it on"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Myers said pulling his legs up towards himself

"I'm waxing!"

"Waxing? That's torture! How do woman do that over and over?!" Dean shrugged

"I don't know, but since we've done one strip we're going to have to do the rest of your legs" Myers's eyes went wide

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second! We never discussed that!" Dean rolled his eyes

"Well you can't go courting Skinner with a racing stripe in your leg hair" Myers pulled back further

"I can do what ever I want to, you're not touching me again!" Dean loaded up another lot of wax.

"Well then, you can thank Daddy Skinner on their wedding day" Myers groaned

"Alright, only because I don't want him to be my Dad"

"No but you want him to be your boyfriend" Fuller muttered placing a strip on his leg. Myers glared at him

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Dean pulled the strip off quickly

"ARRR!"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother Trouble**

**5**

**--**

The elevator doors opened. All eyes fell on the stranger as _she _strode along the hall in the smooth black dress and sparkling high heel shoes

"Whoa, is she hot or what?!" The stranger heard one Agent say as she walked past him but she didn't care she was on a mission and she intended to keep it.

"Hey pretty lady! How about you and I go out tonight!" Another yelled but she just ignored him as she walked around a corner and saw Skinner and Mrs Myers talking together.

"Psst George!" Myers turned around to see Dean rushing up behind him.

"What is it Dean, can't you see I'm about to seduce Skinner!" Myers said waving a hand in the air annoyed. Fuller stopped in front of him.

"George don't you think this is a bad idea? I mean you're dressed as a girl trying to seduce Skinner!" Myers looked at him curiously

"No I don't think it's a bad idea, what's a bad idea is the fact that Skinner will be my dad!" Fuller rolled his eyes.

"Ok, can't say I didn't warn you. I'm just looking out for you" Dean said folding his arms. Myers looked at him and smiled and touched his friends arm.

"I know and I thank you for that" Myers said before he gently leant in and kissed Dean on the cheek. Fuller's eyes went wide with shock.

"You've been in that dress for too long. It's taking over important male brain power" Myers rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you soon" He said as he saw his mother smile and walk away from Skinner patting him on butt before she left.

'_Bingo' _Myers stood straight and walked up beside Skinner and in most girlish voice he could muster he said his first words

"Deep fried or extra crispy, gorgeous?" Skinner spun around suddenly at the voice and stared.

"Ah, Excuse me?…" Skinner stuttered noticing the attractive young female before him. Myers smiled and laughed

"I get that reaction all the time!" Skinner nodded slowly as Myers held out his hand

"Hi my names My…cer…oh…wave"

"Microwave?" Skinner asked bluntly. Myers smiled feeling a little flushed.

"No but if you have one you don't need I'll take it off your hands. My names… Tiffany, Tiffany James" Skinner nearly laughed at the irony. First he had this older attractive woman hit on him and now this more attractive younger woman now.

"Tiffany James, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm A.D Walter Skinner" Skinner said nodding. "But if you don't mind, I really have to be getting back to work." He said turning. Myers opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had to stop Skinner from leaving before he did. Myers didn't know why he did what he did next but he felt it was his only option. With all agents and Dean watching Myers grabbed Skinner and pulled him back to him and placed his hands on the side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips. Now Dean knew his friend was capable of almost anything but this, this wasn't one of them. Myers broke them apart first leaving Skinner in a daze. He winked at him

"Until next time gorgeous" Myers said as he brushed past him and walked down the hall. Skinner managed to come out of his daze long enough to watch the woman enter the lift. Just then Mulder and Scully came along and saw Skinner just standing there.

"Sir? Are you ok?" Scully asked as they stopped in front of him. Skinner looked up at them momentarily

"Yes, yes I am" He said starting to smile. Mulder looked at Scully curiously who gave him the same look back.

"Are you sure?" Mulder asked again. Skinner nodded and stood straighter then looked at his Agents.

"Yes perfectly fine, if you'll excuse me…" he said before he walked away. Scully looked at Mulder who looked at Skinners back

"Scully do you detect a slight, bubbliness about Skinner" Scully nodded

"Yes, yes I do" Scully agreed.

"I think he's in love" Mulder commented. Scully nodded

"Yes, I think so too"

--

It was later in the day when Skinner put his pen down. He couldn't stop thinking about this stranger Tiffany James and it was driving him into distraction. Skinner looked at his clock it was almost home time. Sighing he tried to finish his paperwork but he couldn't stop thinking about this Tiffany and the kiss she had given him, it was nothing like he had ever experienced. Having enough Skinner packed up his things and decided to go home. Hoping that tomorrow he will see the stranger again.

--

Meanwhile, Scully was walking to her car when she heard voices from around the corner.

"Mum please, can't you just drop it!" Myers argued "I've had a tough day working"

"George please, can't you just come round for tea with that girlfriend of yours so I can meet her better?" Myers rolled his eyes

"Mum, we are not…" Just then Scully made a sound and they both looked up. Flo smiled

"Dana! Hi we were just talking about you!" Flo greeted her. Scully smiled wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

"I don't doubt that." She said as she made her way to the car.

"I was just saying to George that wouldn't it be nice if he and his girlfriend showed up for tea tonight, don't you agree?" Scully nodded not really paying attention to her

"Yeah real nice" She muttered.

'_Not going to happen, ever' _Scully thought. Flo smiled

"Good so I'll see you both tonight!" She said before she got in her car and slammed the door. Scully turned around wide eyed

"Me? Tonight? Dinner? You?... Not going to happen!" She said as Flo drove away. Myers turned to her.

"Please! It was all mum's idea, it'll be fun" Scully stared at him

"Still not going to happen" Myers rushed over to her and grabbed her arm before she sat down. Scully turned to him.

"Please, if there is anything I ask, I ask if you could just do me this and I promise I will leave you alone for 1 week" Scully looked at him and saw something that she had never seen in Myers's face before… Pure desperation.

"Make it 3"

"2"

"2 and a half" Myers thought for a moment

"Deal!" Scully smiled weakly

"Alright Agent Myers, pick me up at 6:30" She said as she sat down "I can't believe I'm doing this" Myers smiled

"Thank you gorgeous. I owe you one" Scully rolled her eyes as she slammed the door before driving away. Myers watched her go and felt a slight sick feeling in his stomach.

'_I can't believe it! Scully's coming over to my mothers house for dinner… with me! Oh I have to tell Dean!' _Just then someone walked up behind him

"What are you so happy about Agent Myers?" Myers turned around to see Mulder unlocking his car. Myers smiled

"Oh nothing, except Agent Scully is going to dinner with me tonight at my mothers place" Mulder stopped

"No way, Scully would never go anywhere with you let alone out to dinner" Myers pursed his lips

"I bet you a 50 she does" Mulder looked at him curiously. He looked serious and yet he remembered Scully telling him she would never even consider Myers in a lifetime.

"Bet accepted" Mulder agreed as he opened his car door.

"Ok Agent Mulder but let me just say that you just lost 50 dollars"

--

It was around 6:30 when Myers drove around to pick up Scully. Standing at the door he knocked then ran a finger through his hair. Just then the door opened to reveal a very, very attractive Agent Scully in a simple black, yet elegant dress. Myers stared at her for a long moment.

"Myers, my face is up here" Myers snapped out of his daze and looked in her eyes

"You look incredible" Scully rolled her eyes

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Myers smiled at her

"Can I?"

"No" She said as she closed the door behind her. "Come on lets go"

It was a short drive to his mother's house and to Scully's amazement Myers was the perfect gentlemen. He opened the car door and helped her out and even made sure she was alright before they walked into his mother's house. Scully looked around at the inside of the house that made Myers what he was. She smiled slightly at some younger photos of him and his sister when they were at school. Myers saw what she was looking at. A photo of him wearing a dress when he was about 3 yrs old

"Don't even go there" he muttered as Flo stepped through the kitchen door.

"Dana, it's good of you to join us. You look beautiful" Scully turned to face her and smiled slightly

"Thank you" was all she said as Flo gestured them towards the dinning room

"Well dinner is ready so let's get eating" Myers looked across at Scully who shrugged defeated.

'Thankyou' he mouthed at her as he showed her where to go. Soon enough they were seated and eating. Flo was already engrossed in conversation at which Scully didn't want to be apart of.

"So Dana, how many children do you and George plan to have?" Flo asked taking another bite

"None" Scully stated bluntly. Myers nearly coked on his food as his mother gave him an awkward stare

"None, that is, at the moment. We are still planning on kids but not just at the moment" Myers said taking an extra large bite of his food not wanting to look at Scully. "So anything interesting happened today mum?" He said trying to change the subject with crumbs falling out his mouth.

"George don't talk with your mouth full"

"Sorry mum" He said taking another bite. Scully looked across at him and kind of pitied him. Flo stopped eating and folded her arms smiling for a moment

"Well as matter of fact. Walter and I have hit it off well" Myers almost choked again on his food.

"Oh? Really?" Myers asked not really wanting to hear as he took a drink of water.

"Yes, but I did hear that some tramp of a woman kissed him in front of everyone in the hall after I left. I tell you if I ever meet that woman I will show her who she is dealing with" Myers spat the water everywhere. Scully and Flo both looked at him. Myers took a breath in and put on his best smile

"Sorry, tickle"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mother Trouble **

**6**

**--**

It was the next day when Scully walked into the basement. She was running late and cursed herself for it. As she entered the room Mulder looked up at her.

"Hey there" He said leaning back in his chair chewing on the end of a pencil. Scully looked across at him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" she said placing her bag on the desk. Mulder fiddled with the pencil for a moment.

"I tried to call you last night to see if you wanted to go out for pizza but you never picked up" Scully noted something in his tone of voice.

"Oh I went out" She said as casually as she could. She could feel Mulders eyes drilling into her back.

"Oh? Where?" Scully turned to face him

"Out? And besides why do I have to tell you where I went?" She said grabbing a folder off the desk and proceeded to file it in the cabinet. Mulder shifted in his seat

"Because I just lost a bet to a gloating Agent Myers this morning" Scully turned around and saw a photo that Flo had taken of them just last night. Scully grabbed it.

"He betted?" Mulder nodded

"Yep" Scully felt the anger rise

"That little insignificant slug! This is the last time I'm doing him a favour!" She said throwing the photo in the bin. Mulder smiled

"So why did you go to dinner with him anyway" Scully put her hands on her hips

"He was desperate and promise to leave me alone for 2 and a half weeks" Mulder laughed

"Now I'll take a bet that won't happen" Scully looked across at him.

"He had better, otherwise he's going to need major surgery when I'm finished with him" Mulder laughed and held out a hand

"I bet you 50 he'll see you by the end of the day" Scully looked across at him and reached out her hand and clasped it

"You're on"

--

Skinner couldn't stop thinking about Tiffany James. All night he didn't sleep well and he was eager to get to work early incase she turned up. Skinner walked the halls looking to see if she was there but had no such luck, just then Flo appeared from around the corner. Skinner cursed and tried to walk away without getting detected but he couldn't

"Walter!" Skinner cursed under his breath as he turned to see her walking up to him

"Flo, hi"

"Walter, it's so good to see you" She said winking at him. "You look very handsome today" Skinner felt somewhat awkward

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have to be going…" He started but Flo grabbed his arm.

"What's the big rush? Let's spend some time together, get to know each other a little bit more" She replied stroking his arm. Skinner prayed for a miracle to get him out of this situation as Flo started talking. Just then out of the corner of his eye Skinner saw her, Tiffany James, moving along the hall. He looked back at Flo who was still trying to tell him about something he didn't want to know about. Skinner knew he had to be firm with this woman. Glancing back at Tiffany who was heading for the elevator, he cleared his throat and looked at Flo

"So I told him…" Skinner looked down as he interrupted her.

"Listen Flo, I am very flattered by all this attention but I am not really interested, I'm sorry" He finished taking Flo off guard. "I have to go now" Skinner had managed to slip past her and head for the elevator just in time to stop the doors and climb in. Myers wasn't aware of it until he felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping he turned around to see Skinner smiling at him. His eyes went wide

"Sir… I mean Walter?" Skinner smiled at him and Myers had to make a conscious effort to remember he was dressed as a girl.

"Hello Tiffany, I was hoping I would see you here this morning" Myers swallowed, he saw a hint of something in Skinners eyes. Myers tried his best to smile

"Like wise" Was all Myers could think of at short notice. Skinner reached out and touched his hand unaware that it was actually Myers underneath all the clothing. Myers felt somewhat awkward yet flattered at the same time, he didn't expect Skinner to take to him this well. Just then the elevator door binged open and Myers rushed out. Skinner grabbed his arm

"Tiffany, I know this is a little straight forward but I was wondering if you're not doing anything tonight, you and I could go out to dinner?" Myers gulped. It was all moving to fast, he wanted to seduce Skinner not date him. Myers opened and closed his mouth as Mulder and Scully walked up to them.

_'Oh Hell' _Myers thought as he brushed his hair over his face a little to hide.

"I'll take that as a yes" Skinner finished as he turned to Mulder and Scully

"Agents what can I do for you?" Myers peered out from under his wig at Scully who was staring at him oddly

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we need to see you about last weeks case in Chicago" Skinner nodded.

"Ok I'll be right there" Skinner noticed their attention on Tiffany. "Agents I want you to meet Tiffany James. Tiffany this is Agent's Mulder and Scully" He introduced them. Myers nodded still trying to hide from Scully's intruding glare.

"Nice to meet you" Mulder replied thinking she looked damn hot. Skinner smiled

"Well Tiffany sorry to leave you but I really have to be going, I'll meet with you later" Myers nodded but still didn't say anything as they all walked away except for Scully who was smiling at him. Myers gave her an odd look. It just made Scully smile more. Myers could see she had caught on

"Please don't say anything" Myers begged her. Scully pursed her lips for a moment

"I won't, I just wanted to let you know that you look good in a dress" She replied as Mulder called back at her

"Hey Scully you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming" She called back over her shoulder. Myers grabbed her hand

"Please" He begged again "Skinner will kill me if he finds out. I promise I'll let him down slowly"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Skinner, I'd be more worried about your mother" She replied as she turned to leave. Myers gulped

"How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"It was your eyes" Myers watched her go. He felt somewhat pleased because Scully had taken notice of his eyes, yet somewhat nervous because if Scully could see through it then so could his mother. Myers took a deep breath and prepared himself for tonight.

'_Here's to a long night at dinner' _He thought before he went to find Dean.

--

Flo stood motionless as she watched Skinner go.

'_He broke up with me?' _Flo thought as he watched Skinner move into the elevator. Just as he pushed the doors open, Flo could see a woman inside. Her blood started to hit boiling point as she pursed her lips slowly

"So that is the tramp that he has broken up with me for, huh?" Flo straightened her clothes and took a deep breath. "No one breaks up with me and gets away with it. If that little biddy body wants to fight for him, I'll fight for him"

'_No one take's my man and gets away with it' _

--

**A/N**

**Myers is in trouble lol**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mother trouble **

**7**

**--**

Myers looked around as he sat across from Skinner in one of the most expensive restaurants there was. Skinner looked at Tiffany and smiled.

"So what do you think?" he asked noting Myers's stunned gaze.

"How much do you earn again?" Skinner laughed.

"I don't normally do this but you really stand out from all the other girls I've met." Myers looked back at him.

"You have no idea" he mumbled as their food arrived. Myers smiled slightly as he saw the lobster on a plate.

'_Ooh, I gotta date Assistant Directors more often' _Myers thought as he looked down at the lifeless creature on the plate. Just then Skinner reached over and touched his hand. Myers looked at him curiously. Skinner smiled

"Tiffany, thank you for coming out with me this evening" Myers pursed his lips and felt somewhat sad for Skinner.

"You're welcome" he replied picking up a fork

'_I'm so going to find you a girlfriend when we break up' _He thought as he stabbed the fork into the top of the lobster. Suddenly he heard that voice, that voice that he had tried to get rid of for the last two hours.

"Walter!" Myers felt himself shudder as he glanced across to see his mother heading towards them.

'_Oh God! Kill me now!' _just as she approached, he moved some of his wig across his face to hide. Skinner looked up

"Flo? What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Myers for a moment. Flo stopped at the table and stared down at the woman that stole Skinner from her… Tiffany James.

"Well I was just in the neighbourhood and saw you through the window so I thought I'd come and say hello" She said as she continued to glare at Tiffany. Myers knew she was angry beyond words by the tone in her voice and decided it might be best to get out of there. Suddenly Myers started to stand

"Oh I'm so sorry Walter, I just remembered I forgot to…ah… wash my car, I really have to be…" Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder that pushed him back into his seat.

"Oh don't leave on my part… Sit" Myers noticed it wasn't a request it was more like an order as he was pushed back to a sitting position. Myers gulped

'_Help!!' _

"So Tiffany, you like lobster?" Mrs Myers asked sitting and grabbing the lobster then began to pull it apart. Myers didn't look at her

"I did before you turned up" he mumbled. Flo stopped and looked at him

"Excuse me?!" Skinner looked at her

"Flo if you don't mind, we are having dinner" Flo turned to him.

"No I don't mind" she said turning back to Myers. "You were saying" she gestured. Myers started feeling flushed as he started to buckle under his mothers stare. Myers gulped

"I have to go to the ladies room, excuse me" he said standing and making his way to the bathroom, nearly forgetting he was dressed as a girl and almost walked into the mens room. Flo watch her go then smiled at Skinner.

"Excuse me" she said also as she stood and walked towards the ladies room also. Myers stepped through the door and took a deep breath.

"Oh God I'm in trouble" He said as he looked in the mirror to check on his make up. "Why is dating so hard?!" Suddenly the door opened and his mother walked in. Myers stood straighter "Excuse me" he said then tried to walk past her but Flo stopped him.

"Just a minute. I want to know why you stole my future husband?" she said holding tight. Myers pulled on her arm and tried to get free but couldn't. Suddenly Myers's wig fell off. Flo's eyes went wide.

"George?" Myers dropped his eyes down to the floor

"Hi mum" he said shyly. Flo looked at her son in the woman's clothing.

"George you're Tiffany?" she asked shocked. Myers put his hands out

"Mum I can explain" Flo shook her head, her eyes caring.

"No son its ok, I understand fully" Myers looked at her curiously

"You do?" she nodded

"Yes and I just want to let you know that I wont be going after Skinner anymore, I didn't realise he was like that but now it makes sense why he dumped me" she replied. Myers looked at her oddly

"Hang on a minute! What? Mum I think you have it all wrong, I…" he protested

"No son it fine" She patted his shoulder "I should have known you liked men" Myers's eyes went wide.

"Men? Me? I?" he stuttered. Flo smiled then winked.

"Don't worry son I accept any decision you make, I wont stand in your way" Suddenly she kissed him on the cheek "now go have dinner with your new boyfriend Walter" She said before she left him alone. Myers turned and looked in the mirror shocked

"Skinner and I?" Myers felt uneasy at the thought then put his wig on "Scully and I, Scully and I… Scully, I like Scully, not Walter... er, Skinner…" he repeated over and over "I have to break this off with Skinner." he murmured as he stood tall then suddenly he pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"_Hello, Scully speaking" _

"Scully, it's Myers!"

"_Myers? So how's your dinner going?"_ She asked, he could almost hear her laughing.

"Not so good, listen I need your help" Myers could hear her groan audibly.

_"What?"_ Myers pursed his lips.

"I need you to help me break up with Skinner"

--

**A/N **

**Hey hope you like it**

**Please note I don't wish to offend people who like the same gender, I don't have anything against it. :) **

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more **

**Thanks for all reviews and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mother Trouble**

**8**

**--**

It was the next day and Myers was as nervous as hell. Last night had been wonderful, Skinner was a real gentlemen and Myers didn't have the heart to break up with him even though Scully had ran him through what to do and what to expect. Myers walked the hall with his hands in his pockets looking at the floor when he heard someone call out.

"Hey Agent Myers!" George turned around to see Scully walking up behind him. "So how did it go?" Myers shook his head

"I couldn't do it, he was such a gentlemen. I tell you, you girls are missing out on something great there" Scully just stood there staring at him.

"So you didn't break up with Skinner? Are you crazy?!"

"I know, I know! Don't remind me! I just, I couldn't do it, look at him" Myers gestured to Skinner as he walked down the hall smiling to himself in his own little word. Myers frowned. "I wish I had that same affect of women" Scully rolled her eyes.

"Well you better tell him sooner rather than later because it'll only hurt him more" Myers groaned

"Alright! I'll do it this afternoon" Just then a voice called out from behind him

"George!" Myers shuddered

"There is no God" He muttered as he turned around to see his mother walking up behind him. "Yes mother?" Flo stopped and cupped his face in her hands

"My son, I just want to let you know that I'll be leaving today, something's come up with your sister" Myers secretly screamed with joy inside.

"That's ok mum, I understand"

'_Yes! WHOA!' _Just then Flo noticed Scully standing behind him and moved in front of her

"Oh my dear child, I'm so sorry your heart has been broken" She said a little too loudly. Scully just stared at her

"Excuse me?" Suddenly Flo embraced Scully in a tight hug as other agents around them looked on.

"It's a shame too, I was hoping for grand children and you would have been a beautiful mother" she released Scully as Myers tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mum please your embarrassing me" Flo turned and waved her hand

"Oh nonsense, there's nothing to be embarrassed by. So what if my son likes men and dresses like a girl to seduce his boyfriend Walter Skinner…"

"MUM!" Myers went pale as half the agents down the hall heard what she just said and started to talk amongst themselves smiling widely. Myers turned to her "Thanks mum, now the whole bureau will think I like men" he grumbled and noticed Scully's sympathetic smiled.

"Oh don't be silly, it's about time you told the world. It doesn't do anyone any good to keep things bottled up. Besides your relationship with Walter will be twice as strong if he knows the truth" Myers's eyes went wide

"Skinner?" Scully's mouth fell opened

"Will find out"

"Any minute"

"Yes"

"I'm so dead, come on!" Myers ran past his mother, grabbing Scully's hand as he went.

"Myers?!"

"We need to get to Skinner before the rumour does!" Myers and Scully ran throughout the halls until they reached his secretary who stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Skinner said he does not want to be disturbed right now…" But Myers didn't listen as he dragged Scully through the door. Closing the door behind them they saw Skinner sitting at his desk. Myers walked up to him.

"Agent Myers, Agent Scully? What are you doing here?" Myers held out his hands

"Sir I just want to let you know that what ever you hear about me around the halls is… Is…" Myers turned to Scully who gestured to him to continue.

"Agent Myers what is this about?" Myers opened and closed his mouth then looked down

"Sir? There's something I need to tell you" Skinner put his pen down and folded his arms.

"Listen Agent Myers, I have a lot of work to do, so can we make this quick?" Myers swallowed hard as Scully came up behind him. He clear his throat.

"Sir, the woman you are dating Tiffany James, is me dressed in a girls dress. Sir I'm your girlfriend, Tiffany James…"

--

**A/N**

**He's in trouble lol**

**Sorry it's short, hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mother Trouble**

**9**

**--**

"Excuse me?" Myers took a step forward and opened his hands.

"Sir I know it's something that's hard to take in all at once but I'm telling you I'm your girlfriend Tiffany James" Skinner looked across at Scully who nodded at him

"For once in his life he's actually telling the truth, I'm sorry Sir" Skinner looked at both of them then shook his head

"Very funny agents, I think I can tell whether I was dating a man in a dress" He said looking back at his desk. Myers rolled his eyes.

"Sir, please I'm telling you the truth!" Skinner looked at him

"Agent Myers that is enough!" Myers leaned on the desk.

"I can prove it!" Skinner looked at him uncertainly

"Well go ahead then" Myers glanced at Scully who raised an eyebrow. Myers turned back to him.

"Close your eyes" Skinner looked at him

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to prove it or not? Close your eyes" Skinner felt uneasy but did so. "Ok keep them shut" Myers waited for a second before he quietly climbed on the desk. Scully's eyes went wide and tried not to laugh as Myers gently placed his hands on the sides of Skinners face and leaned in to kiss him when Skinner opened his eyes and reeled back with Myers still holding him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Myers hung on and pulled Skinner towards him

"Well you want me to prove it to you? I need to kiss you and then you'll know!" Skinner pushed on his chest keeping his lips at bay, struggling.

"Kiss me?! Agent Myers get off me!"

"But I need to kiss you!! I want to kiss you!"

"Agent Myers this is really uncomfortable!…" Suddenly the chair fell backwards causing Myers to land on Skinner. Scully rushed over to them and knelt down

"Sir are you ok?" Skinner moved slightly

"Get him off of me!" Scully was about to help Myers up when suddenly the door flung open.

"Sir are you... Oh my! I'm so sorry Sir! I didn't mean to interrupt, the rumours were true" Kimberley his secretary said as she saw Myers onto of Skinner. Skinner tried to say something but Myers dug his elbow in as he levered off him. Kimberley quickly closed the door as Scully helped Skinner up.

"Sir, are you ok?" Skinner's face was turning red as he faced Myers

"You had better start running Agent Myers because I am in no mood for mercy" Myers's eyes went wide.

"But sir I told you the truth, I…" Skinner turned on him

"You pretended to be a girl and went on a date with me!"

"To stop you becoming my dad!" Myers protested. Skinner stopped

"What?"

"My mother wanted to date you…"

"I never liked your mother!" Skinner shouted. Myers stopped

"You didn't?" Skinner shook his head

"No! And thanks to you the whole bureau thinks I like men!" Myers just stared, then backed towards the door

"I think I'd better run!" Myers took off for the door and slammed it behind him leaving Skinner and Scully alone. Scully pursed her lips

"Sir?"

"Out!" Scully nodded

"Yes Sir"

--

Myers hurried down the hall with all eyes on him. Myers rounded a corner and ran into Dean.

"George! Where have you been? I've been looking all over! There are rumours to say that you were in Skinners office kissing him!" Myers stopped and took a breath.

"I was in Skinners office trying to convince him I was Tiffany James but he wouldn't let me kiss him" Fuller stared at him.

"You told him you were Tiffany?"

"I was trying to break up with him!"

"Why didn't you just leave him with one last date then stand him up and not go?" Myers sighed

"Because he was such a gentleman and I never that of that!" Dean rolled his eyes

"Well if anything you're mother has gone home and gave me this to give to you" Fuller handed him a packet of brownies. Myers rolled his eyes

"Thank God she has gone" He said snatching the brownies from Fullers hand. Dean stood and stared at him. Myers noticed his action "Yes?" Dean held out his hand

"Ahem?" Suddenly Myers put one brownie in his hand

"There now don't ask for anymore because I'm starving!" Myers was about to eat one when Dean snatched the packet back.

"Hey! What gives?!" Dean smiled.

"Let's just say we are even. This is for making me wax your legs"

--

It was two days later when Myers noticed a change in the bureau. He had been avoiding Skinner as best as possible and now he was noticing a change in the bureaus agents. Myers sat in the cafeteria and ate his lunch with a 1 metre radius around him. Myers peered around and noticed most eyes were on him. Clearing his throat he looked at one of the agents

"Hey what are you looking at?" He asked but the agent just smiled and turned away. Just then Scully stormed in the room and straight up to Myers

"You are in big trouble!" She stated angrily. Myers groaned

"Oh, I'm sorry I took Spooky's new pen you gave him, I just liked the green colouring and the squeakiness" Scully stared

"You took what?" Myers's eyes went wide

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"No" Myers swallowed

"Never mind, what would you like?" He tried a smile but it didn't work.

"I'm here because Skinner is about to be fired for having an intimate relationship with a fellow male agent" Myers's eyes went wide.

"What? But he wasn't even intimate" Scully rolled her eyes

"Myers! He is getting fired because of your stupidness!" Suddenly Myers stood up

"I have to stop it! It was all my fault! He had no idea I could look so hot!" He said moving around the table. Scully stared at his back as he moved

"Agent Myers?" George turned back for a second.

"Yes Gorgeous?"

"I want that pen back" Myers smiled slightly.

"I know, you can search me later" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Is that before or after you're dead?" Myers gulped

"Good point" Scully shook her head as she looked over the last of his food he left behind.

'_He won't be eating it' _she thought as she picked it up and took a bite. _'Poor Myers, maybe I should have told him how angry Skinner was?… ' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Will he be able to get Skinner's job back?**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought **

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mother Trouble **

**10**

**--**

Myers rushed down the corridor towards the elevator, although flattered he couldn't believe Skinner was getting fired over him.

'_Maybe I should have dated Kersh' _Once in Myers pressed the button several times until the doors closed. After a few minutes he was at the room where Skinner was. Myers took a deep breath as he clasped the door handle.

'_Here goes' _He thought as he pushed the door open to reveal a very silent room. As he entered everyone looked up at him curiously. Skinner stared at him and Myers could see he wasn't in a very good mood. Myers gulped as he took a step forward. One of the directors lowered his glasses

"Agent Myers, this is a private session, I will tell you this only once, please leave this room" Myers glanced at the seriousness of all the directors and hoped he hadn't done something stupid. Just then he stepped next to Skinner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Directorness, with all due respect but this session has something to do with me and A.D Skinner is it not?" The Panel of Directors looked at him.

"Yes but…"

"Then it is not a private session if it includes me" He interrupted. One of them stared at him.

"Agent Myers you have been in an intimate relationship with A.D Skinner and…"

"With all due respect, Skinner was never intimate at all, in fact he was a true gentleman…" Just then Skinner whispered harshly to him

"What are you doing?!" Myers patted him on the shoulder

"Don't worry Sir, I'm getting your job back." He said as he walked around the table.

"So you're saying you never dress as a girl and tried seduced Mr Skinner in any way?" Myers looked at the panel.

"Oh no, I dressed as a girl, I even seduced him and he fell for me, which was a big surprise I might add, but not for the reasons you think" The panel looked at him

"Then what were your reasons for doing this, Agent Myers?" Myers cleared his throat.

"My mother…" The panel looked at him oddly

"Your mother, Agent Myers?" George nodded and folded his hands behind his back and walked around the table.

"Yes you see my mother, God love her, had a crush on Skinner and wanted to marry him and I, no offence Sir, didn't want him to be my father so I thought I'd dress like a girl and pretended to like Skinner to give my mother competition so she would leave, it worked but then I had to dump him," Myers looked at Skinner "And it was really hard to do but I knew it was for the best. Then rumours started to fly around about him and I and then after this and that, we are here explaining this to all of you." He finished taking in a deep breath. The panel looked at him blankly.

"Agent Myers tell us again why you dressed as a girl?…"

--

**3 hours later**

Myers and Skinner both stepped out of the room in silence, closing the door behind them. They just stood there feeling drained. Myers glanced across at Skinner who had a blank expression on his face.

"Sir, I'm sorry about everything" Myers started. Skinner looked at him now

"Agent Myers I don't know whether to thank you or kill you, but either way you saved my job with that unending rambling, I think they gave me my job back just to shut you up" Myers smiled

"It worked though" Skinner looked across at him

"Thankyou, but if you ever do anything like that again, I swear I will dismember you myself" He warned as he slid off the wall and walked down the hall. Myers watched him go.

"You were a gentlemen you know" Skinner didn't react as he continued walking. Myers took a deep breath and looked around bored then he had an idea, he should go home. Myers started to walk down the hall, soon enough he reached the car park and bumped in Scully. Scully stared at him

"So how'd it go?" Myers exhaled.

"He got his job back, and I was warned not to do anything like that again" Scully nodded slowly.

"Good, I hope you learnt your lesson" Myers shrugged

"No not really, I'd probably do it again but next time I'd do it more sneakily" Scully just shook her head.

"The worst part Agent Myers is I believe you would do it again" Myers smiled at her and changed the subject

"So now that I am officially single again what's say you and I…"

"No"

"But you don't even know what I was going to…"

"No" Myers watched her get in her car and slam the door. Myers pursed his lips and pulled out his phone and speed dialled.

"_Scully"_

"Are you sure Agent…"

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Myers watched her go and signed to him self. The week may have been long and hard with his mother being here but it could have been worse. It could have been his grandmother. Myers walked towards his car and sat down putting the key in the ignition and turning the key. Just then his phone rang

"Hello?"

"_George?" _Myers gulped

"Nana?"

"_George it is you! How are you?" _

"I'm well, why are you calling?" Myers put his car into reverse and put the hand break off ready to go.

"_I am in the neighbourhood and thought I'd come see my grandson and where he works. Your mother told me about your new boyfriend" _Without thinking Myers suddenly released his foot, not knowing the car was actually in 1st gear. The car jolted forward and ran into another car. Myers cursed under his breath.

"_George are you ok?" _Myers banged on the steering wheel

"_Yeah_ Nan, I'm fine, so when will you be here?"

"_Tonight, well I have to go because I have to get fuel, see you soon Pudding" _The phone went dead

"Yeah bye" Myers looked at the damaged back end of the other car "Why me?! Well at least the owner isn't here" Suddenly there was a tap on the window. Myers slowly turned his head to see an angry looking Kersh glaring at him.

"Agent Myers? My Car?…" Myers swallowed hard.

"I swear it just came out of no where and hit me! It… it…" Just then his phone rang again. He answered it. Kersh wasn't happy as Myers slowly locked his door

"Agent Myers!"

"Hello?"

"_Oh it's just me again pudding" _Myers glanced at Kersh who he swore was turning red by the second.

"Yeah? Why are you calling again?"

"_Oh I forgot to tell you, your Aunty Debbie will be with me also" _Myers's eyes went wide. _"Pudding are you there?" _Myers placed the phone down on the passenger side seat and looked at Kersh.

"Sir if I come out can you kill me?! Please?"

"_Pudding? Hello are you there? Pudding? Hello? Hello?…" _

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you liked it**

**For all those who don't know Myers, Harp and Fuller are mine :)**

**So I hope you like them even though it was mainly about Myers**

**Anyways, Let me know what you thought of it**

**Thanks for all the reviews and most importantly**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
